This invention relates to a centering pin for fastening or connecting items of materials with bolt holes in a quick, facile manner. More particularly, this invention relates to a pin with a tapered ovaloid point that is capable of entering partially aligned holes in materials or items to be connected.
Conventional drift pins with or without tapered points are not capable of entering partially aligned holes in machine straps, plates, etc. One must exactly or at least substantially align the mating holes first before inserting the drift pin. For example, when mounting heavy implements, such as mowers, roto-tilers, snow blowers, etc. onto garden tractors, the task of aligning bolt holes becomes burdensome. The two bolt holes must be accurately positioned to accept the drift pin.
There is a definite need for a drift pin that provides a greater cross-section in the mating holes so as to engage the edges of the bolt holes than provided by conventional drift pins.
One object of this invention is to provide a drift pin with a greater cross section in the tapered point than conventional drift pins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pin with a tapered, ovaloid point.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pin with a point tapered symmetrically on opposite sides with the radius of each side being equal to the radius of the main shaft of the pin.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drift pin which continuously engages the edges of the holes that are to be aligned whether the pin is partially within the holes, or if the pin has almost completely passed the tapered point within the holes, or if the tapered point has passed completely through the holes and the main shaft of the pin is in place.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide a drift pin that can readily enter partially aligned holes.